My Little Prince
by Alecia Marianne
Summary: Erza Scarlet dan Jellal Fernandes, sama-sama dari keluarga kaya yang bekerja sama dalam urusan bisnis. Dan ketika mereka akan dijodohkan... Erza tak bisa diam mengingat Jellal adalah pangeran masa kecilnya yang sudah menolak tanda cintanya!
1. Chapter 1

MY LITTLE PRINCE

Erza Scarlet, seorang gadis berusia 22 tahun. Ia adalah putri tunggal keluarga kaya raya yang memiliki perusahaan terbesar di negeri itu, negeri Fiore. Perusahaan itu adalah Perusahaan Scarlet, perusahaan yang memproduksi barang dan alat transportasi sihir yang dikenal berkualitas tinggi dan sangat canggih.

Ayahnya, Ketua dari Perusahaan Scarlet, bernama Zeref, dan Ibunya, Manajer di Perusahaan Scarlet, bernama Mavis Vermillion.

Sebagai anak tunggal, tentunya Erza sangat disayangi oleh kedua orangtuanya. Namun, bukan berarti ia dimanja. Erza dapat melakukan banyak hal tanpa dibantu, karena ia di didik dengan tegas dan disiplin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kantor Perusahaan Scarlet…

"22 Tahun… Erza sudah dewasa…" kata Zeref perlahan.

Mavis tersenyum sambil menata dokumen-dokumen penting, "ya.. waktu berlalu begitu cepat…"

"Kau mengerti maksudku, Mavis?" tanya Zeref.

"Entahlah…"Mavis tertawa kecil, "memangnya apa?"

Zeref menghela nafas, "Usia 22 tahun, sudah saatnya dia menikah.."

Mavis berhenti menata dokumen, "menikah?"

"Ya.. Aku berpikir untuk menjodohkannya dengan Jellal Fernandes, putra tunggal yang akan menjadi pewaris Perusahaan Fernandes, mitra perusahaan kita,"

"Aku tak yakin Erza akan menerimanya.." Mavis berdiri.

"Kenapa?" Zeref merasa bingung, "kau tak berpikir perjodohan itu buruk kan?"

"Tidak.. Tetapi, sampai sekarang ia belum berpikir tentang pernikahan. Dan kurasa Ia juga tak begitu menyukai Jellal," sahut Mavis sambil mendekat, "kalau ini demi perusahaan kita, kau tidak perlu melakukannya,"

"Aku tahu, Mavis. Aku tahu. Kau sangat memikirkan Erza. Tapi percayalah, dia akan menerimanya," kata Zeref meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak tau.." Mavis mengelus lengannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita buat mereka lebih akrab," usul Zeref.

"Tidak terdengar buruk. Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Mavis.

"Kita akan adakan makan malam… Bersama keluarga Fernandes,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 16.00 …

"Hades!" panggil seorang wanita berambut hitam lebat.

"Ya.. Ya?" Hades mendatangi wanita itu.

"Sepertinya kita mendapat undangan makan malam," wanita itu menghirup aroma wangi surat yang baru saja ia terima. "Hmm.. Bau mawar.."

"Mawar.. Merah.. Pasti dari keluarga Scarlet?" tebak Hades.

"Tepat sekali. Mereka mengundang kita makan malam, dan mereka mengajak Jellal juga!" Seru wanita itu bersemangat, Ur Fernandes, Ibu Jellal.

"Mereka pasti ingin menjodohkan Jellal dengan Erza," Hades tersenyum senang.

"Senang sekali rasanya mendengarnya… Dari dulu aku sudah berpikir kalau mereka itu cocok!" Ur tersenyum senang.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," Hades tersenyum lagi.

"Kalau begitu, akan segera kubicarakan ini dengan Jellal," Ur balas tersenyum. Ia segera pergi ke kamar Jellal yang besar dan rapi.

"Jellal?" Ur mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk,"

Ur membuka pintu kamar Jellal. Tampak Jellal sedang mengerjakan beberapa tugas dari Perusahaan. "Jellal.. Apa kau punya waktu malam ini?"

Jellal berhenti sejenak. Ia meletakkan pena-nya, kemudian berdiri dan menjawab dengan suaranya yang dingin, "memangnya ada apa?"

"Malam ini kita akan makan malam dengan Keluarga Scarlet. Bisakah kau ikut?"

"Hanya acara makan malam kan? Aku lebih suka mengerjakan tugas-tugas ini," Jellal menjawab dingin.

"Ayolah Jellal.. Jangan mengurung dirimu terus. Sesekali kau harus pergi keluar dan melihat betapa indahnya dunia diluar sana," bujuk Ur.

"Baiklah…" Jellal mengalah, "hanya sekali ini sekali ini saja ya?"

Ur tersenyum. Ia merangkul buah hatinya itu, "sesekali kau harus memikirkan wanita,"

Jellal menengadah. "Aku lebih suka bekerja," katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Ur mencubit pipi Jellal, "Dasar kau ini… Coba lihatlah adikmu Ultear! Dia sangat manis… Sampai banyak sekali lelaki yang pergi kesini melamarnya,"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Ultear," Jellal merasa kesal, "sekarang ini aku bahkan yakin dia sedang bermesraan dengan pacarnya itu, Gray Fullbuster!"

"Santai saja Jellal.. Kau tak akan kalah darinya," Ur mengerjapkan matanya.

Jellal hanya mengangkat bahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 17.30, di Rumah Makan Fairy…

"Mama, Papa.. Ada apa ini?" Erza duduk sambil menatap bingung mata kedua orangtuanya yang sipit, "kenapa kita makan keluar rumah?"

"Hmmm…" Mavis tersenyum jahil, "menurutmu apa?"

"Ish.." nafas Erza tertahan.

"Erza.. Menurutmu, Jellal itu orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Zeref

"Jellal?" Erza tertegun, "Jellal itu.. Dia sangat cerdas, bertanggung jawab, pendiam, dan sedikit.. dingin…"

"Oh ya?" Zeref tersenyum. "Tapi aku pikir kalian cocok,"

"Apa maksud anda.." Erza terdiam. Dilihatnya, Jellal tengah berjalan bersama keluarganya, ke meja makan yang ditempati keluarganya.

"Je.. Jellal?" Erza terkejut. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, "Papa.. Apa maksud dari semua ini?!"

_Bersambung…  
_

_Jelek ya? Gomen, ini FF pertama yg saya publish.. Saya membuatnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru.. Tapi, silahkan review ya.. ^_^_


	2. My Little Prince (2)

MY LITTLE PRINCE (2)

_**REVIEW:**_

_**Keluarga Scarlet dan Fernandes akan bertemu untuk sebuah makan malam istimewa yang mungkin berakhir dengan perjodohan. Tapi tampaknya Erza merasa canggung dengan calon pasangannya, Jellal. Ternyata mereka menyimpan cerita masa kecil yang tak bisa Erza lupakan begitu saja. Sementara Jellal? Apa dia masih ingat?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 17.30, di Rumah Makan Fairy…

"Je, Jellal…" Erza terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Ada apa?" Mavis merasa bingung dengan tingkah laku Erza.

"Oh, Mavis!" Ur mendekat dan duduk disamping dekat Mavis. Ia menatap Erza dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga, "Erza sangat cantik hari ini!"

Wajah Erza semakin memerah. Sekarang ini, ia mengenakan gaun merah muda yang tidak begitu panjang. Ia memakai aksesoris berupa kalung berlian dan anting-anting kaca yang terlihat karena ia mengikat rambutnya.

"Selamat sore, Erza," sapa Hades dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Selamat sore Paman… " Erza tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat cantik," puji Hades.

"Terimakasih.. Anda juga terlihat baik hari ini," Erza tersenyum sangat manis.

"Jellal, sapa Erza!" bisik Ur.

"Apakah itu harus?" Jellal terlihat bosan. Ia duduk di sebelah Erza, karena hanya tempat itu yang tersisa.

"Jellal!" tegur Hades.

Jellal memutar bola matanya, "baiklah… Erza, selamat sore,"

"Selamat sore juga…" Erza menjawab dengan canggung.

"Kau terlihat gugup? Apa kau tak suka melihatku?" tanya Jellal.

"Ti.. Tidak!" seru Erza cepat, "aku hanya terkejut saja melihatmu datang. Bi.. biasanya.. Kau hanya akan mengurung diri di kamarmu dan lembur menyelesaikan pekerjaanmmu, kan?"

Jellal tersenyum. Erza terpaku. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum Jellal yang tulus dan hangat. Ia merasa Jellal berbeda. Dengan Jellal, rekan kerjanya yang sangat dingin dan cuek.

"Kenapa? Aku tak boleh melakukannya?"

"Tidak tahu…" Erza menunduk dan menggeram, _"apa dia tak ingat.. Apa dia sudah lupa?"_

"Erza?" tegur Jellal perlahan.

"Aku…" Erza bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "aku ingin pergi ke belakang dulu…" Lalu gadis itu pun berlalu tanpa mendapat izin dari kedua pihak keluarga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ur bingung.

"Jellal, ada apa dengan Erza?" tanya Mavis sambil melahap sepotong kue coklat.

Jellal hanya tertunduk dan diam.

"Jellal?" Zeref angkat bicara.

"Dia masih marah padaku," tutur Jellal pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Hmm? Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Ur.

Jellal berdiri, "aku akan menyusul Erza,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taman Belakang Rumah Makan Fairy…

Erza berdiri di depan pagar bercat silver dengan tinggi satu meter. Ia diam, menatap pemandangan kota yang diterangi cahaya lampu. Matahari telah terbenam. Kini bulan purnama bersinar dengan cahaya minim yang dipancarkannya. Sementara angin sepoi-sepoi membelai lembut setiap jiwa yang gelisah. Menjadikannya tenang dan lebih tentram.

"Jellal… Jangan-jangan kau sudah melupakannya? Delapan tahun yang lalu… Saat kau menjadi.. Pangeran Kecilku.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Erza's P.O.V, 8 Years Ago

Selama ini aku selalu menyukaimu… Sangat…

"Jellal-kun!" panggilku sambil berlari mengejar Jellal.

"Ya, Er-chan?" Jellal berhenti berjalan. Ia mendekat padaku, "ada apa?"

"Hari ini Ultear sakit, jadi tak bisa menemaniku.. Apa kau mau menggantikannya?"

"Tentu saja," senyum Jellal merekah. Aku bahagia… Benar-benar bahagia bisa melihatnya senyumnya…

"Ayo?" ulang Jellal ketika melihatku melamun.

"Je.. Jellal-kun.." panggilku pelan.

"Ada apa, Erza?"

"Bolehkah kukatakan? Tapi tolong jangan marah padaku… Aku hanya.." aku gemetar. Tapi aku harus berani. Aku harus mengatakannya!

"Erza?"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Jellal terpaku. Dia mundur beberapa langkah. Senyumnya memudar. Dan terlihat wajah dingin yang sangat aku takuti.

"Jellal…"

"Erza, aku tidak bisa…" Jellal menggelengkan kepala, "aku tak bisa… Aku tak menyukaimu. Kita hanya teman biasa yang dihubungkan dari pekerjaan orangtua kita. Suka atau tidak suka itu bukan masalah. Kita tidak bisa menghindarinya lagi,"

Dan pada saat itu juga aku berhenti percaya. Aku tidak mau lagi menjadi wanita menyedihkan yang percaya pada cinta…

Erza's P.O.V End

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah… Lupa…" Erza membenamkan kepalanya dalam lingkaran tangannya.

"Tidak, aku masih ingat,"

Erza terkejut, "Jellal!"

"Kau pikir aku sudah lupa?" Jellal tersenyum kecil. "Aku minta maaf…"

Erza tertegun, "minta maaf?"

"Mungkin aku keterlaluan.." Jellal menatap mata Erza. Ia tersenyum. Senyum penuh penyesalan, "saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu, aku takut aku akan melukaimu… Aku takut tak bisa menjagamu, sementara aku punya banyak tanggung jawab. Maafkan… aku yang seorang pengecut ini…"

Erza hanya terdiam. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, "kau bahkan berani bicara seperti itu…"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku takut. Aku takut mengatakan ini. Aku takut membuatmu sakit hati,"

"Ugh…" Erza menggeram pelan.

"Erza, _gomenasai. Hontouni Gomenasai_…" Mata Jellal berkaca-kaca, "setelah saat itu, aku tak pernah melihatmu lagi. Aku takut kau mengurung diri karena aku. Tapi kemudian kita bertemu di perusahaan. Aku lihat kau sudah berhasil melupakanku. Lalu aku berpikir, jika akulah penyebab dari semua hal buruk yang terjadi padamu. Aku putuskan untuk melupakanmu. Aku paksakan diriku untuk terus bekerja. Aku tak mau menyakiti siapapun lagi… Aku… Minta maaf…"

Air mata Erza menetes. Ia menangis, "kau memang… keterlaluan…" suaranya tersendat karena tangisnya. Untuk beberapa detik dia terus menangis, tapi kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mengusap air matanya sendiri. Dan dengan suara yang masih terdengar murung, ia berseru, "dasar baka! Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu!"

Jellal terkejut. "Apa?"

"Cintaku selama ini… Untuk seseorang itu, walau hanya ditolak sekali, perasaanku tak mungkin hilang begitu saja. Seperti mencabut bunga, aku tidak bisa mencabutnya hingga ke akar. Dan suatu saat bunga itu pasti akan tumbuh lagi. Walaupun, harus menunggu begitu lama,"

"Erza…" Jellal memeluk Erza erat-erat. "Maafkan aku!"

"Jellal…"

Mereka berpelukan hingga kedua orangtua mereka yang khawatir, mendatangi mereka.

"Ya ampun… Seharusnya aku tak perlu khawatir…" keluh Ur, "ternyata mereka baik-baik saja!"

"Sst… Jangan sampai mereka mendengar kita. Biarkan mereka tetap begitu, larut dalam perasaan mereka," Mavis berkata pelan.

"Lihat? Mereka memang serasi… Hahaha," Hades tertawa pelan.

Erza dan Jellal melepas pelukannya. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan sorot mata yang begitu lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu," Jellal berkata jujur, "maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Erza tersenyum, "_why not? I had no reason to deny,"_

Mereka pun berpelukan lagi. Dengan bermandikan cahaya bulan di malam yang cerah, dengan belaian angin yang lembut dan menyejukkan.

THE END

.

.

.

Gimana endingnya? Aneh? Silahkan review ya… ^^


End file.
